Ruling the Pirate's Sunset
by Fruitilysalad
Summary: Ann was found as a baby by Garp. Given the 'Growth' and 'Knowledge' seeds, she starts her journey into the world of pirates. But even with the heritage of a pirate she finds herself wanting to do other things...


**Uh...Hello? Ah, yes welcome to my insignificant world, waiting to eat your worst nightmares. Oops, that's a good thing. Anyways, I hope you like my writing style, it's weird. And please give me feedback, I like feedback. It helps me improve. The actual text is exactly nine-hundred-ninety-nine. And that was by accident too...Well, it can't be helped.  
**

She always hated the mail delivery service. The way they just hire anyone to deliver the 'personal' mail-when they're really just hiring some ex-pirate. Oh well...At least she can use it as a facade. Anyways, to get to the point. She had to deliver something to a high-ranking someone. And to do that, I'm sure you guessed it by now, join the delivery service! But why? Simple, she can't pay for travel fees. So she sent it to him, and vouched for her to deliver it. That someone happened to be in the East Blue, Foosha Village. And even more importantly that someone happened to be the former Vice Admiral, Garp.

"Uh, I need a 'Monkey D. Garp". I have mail." The fiery-red-haired girl held a package that was about three feet long, two feet wide, and about one and a half feet tall. Something rolled about in it. Nevertheless, she walked into the bar and noticed the green-haired waitress, and the large, laughing, old man sitting at the counter.

"I have mail?" The old man stood up and took the package out of her hands.

"The sender said to read the letter first" She said, handing him the letter. You probably know by now, but this 'old man' happens to be ex-Vice Admiral Garp. This would also be the moment where there is a dramatic pause and a box showing the character's name, occupation, mini-description, etc. But this isn't a manga. (Or anime; I don't watch the anime. I read, with eyes) this is text. Like the ones in books. Where it's really hard to do a dramatic pause without doing, *dramatic pause name-box-thing*, and still looking professional. (Considering that I'm not...) The girl walked out of that bar, not only proud of herself, but laughing her head off inside.

Now, the next delivery she had vouched herself into doing, which was also sent by herself. "To Dandan." 'Damn, you! Why didn't you give me more info before you left!' She cursed at someone else, who just happened to not be Dandan. She continued up the mountain until she his a small cabin. She poked her head inside but quickly yelled at by a slightly fat woman, "Damn it! Ace has gone off and died! The mail is slower than spiting snail!" She gave the girl the 'death-stare-of-death' (redundant, I know) to pick out what that girl wanted. "Mail?" The girl said willingly, and a bit hopefully. And she gave Dandan the very small package and bolted for it. She heard lot of yelling and gunfire, but the girl was soon out of reach from any attackers.

You just might be wondering what Garp got. Oh, and he was 'surprised' to say the least. Being in a tent outdoors, he first read the letter and it said as following:

* * *

_'Dear Garp,_

_I had always hated you, but for the sake of staying anonymous, I am going to not specify. If you are in possession of this letter, something terrible has happened to me. So coming with this letter is my will, or something else. It may be gold, something I found that holds meaning, or something I left behind. I know you'll be able to figure out who I am._

_~I hate your inner guts, and really want to punch them right now'_

* * *

Garp decided that it would be a good choice to open the container. Doing so, happened to be what had happened to him two times before. Yes, a baby. He immediately went to Dandan to give her the 'thing'. But Dandan had her own problems. But for her it was more like luck, "These are the 'Growth' and 'Knowledge' beans! Eat the 'Growth' one and it turns you fourteen, if you're younger of course, and the 'Knowledge' seed gives you enough knowledge depending on how old you are. So if Garp throws hell upon me..." Dandan said, while dancing around her carpet. Almost as if it was perfect timing Garp burst through the door sets the baby down and prepared to run when Dandan stopped him. "Don't worry, I only have to take care of him for a couple of years."

"Hm?"

"I have the 'Growth' and 'Knowledge' bean, and seed. I got them in the mail a couple of minutes ago." Garp stared at her like someone just ruined their life, then just saved it. And they didn't even know her name. Garp sighed and pulled out fifty-thousand Beri. "Will this 'confiscate' for taking care of her?" Garp asked in a non-questioning tone, knowing that Dandan would probably rather go to prison than take care of another child, but then again, this IS Garp. Dandan sighed and nodded her head. Then they both stared at the baby. "I wonder who's it is?" Dandan asked herself. Then she crunched up the bean and seed and fed it to the baby. "I wonder how long it will take?" Dandan asked herself.

* * *

Well, it actually took two years. The baby really wasn't a baby anymore. In fact it wasn't an it, or he, it was a she. She was named Ann. (Scribbled on the back of the note, along with the name 'Lang') they never really figured out who was her father/mother, but they were pretty sure the girl who delivered it was. Anyways, Ann had dark, jet-black hair, and had multiple freckles scattered on each side of her face. (Because this is the world of One Piece, she does not have colored eyes) She was supposed to be seventeen by now, but not only was she actually two, but the bean malfunctioned and made her look the age of sixteen, and the seed made her think like a sixteen year old. But there was a slight problem. She would not age for another sixteen years-adding sixteen years upon her life. Oh well...

Before you even think about it, no, she actually didn't want to be a pirate. Because...Well...the best way to put it is "Stuff happened"


End file.
